


Colorado High

by AlphaMercy



Category: Red vs. Blue, rvb - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMercy/pseuds/AlphaMercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin just wanted to live their life. Really, was it so much to freaking ask? They had shit to do, and being hunted across the galaxy really put a hamper on that. But then their world took an interesting turn. (Or a nose-dive. A fall into crazy-ville works too.)<br/>When a man offers Gavin the chance to finally get away for good, well, it's a hard offer to pass up. But Murphy's Law is one that loves to wreck havoc, and things slowly start to spin out of control. And Gavin is pulled along for the ride, unable to do much but hope that they don't crash from the high they've been on for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorado High

_**Location: Taurus ll Moon Colony, orbiting Falonipa in the Rigel Sector, edge of the system** _

_**Date: 2634, Palo 5th** _

_**Time: 1:45 AM** _

The concert had just ended. My head was pounding, and my ears ringing, but it was worth it. Nothing beats good live music, that’s for sure.

I slipped out of the venue on to the darkened road, holding my bag of merch, and walked to my car. It was chilly outside, which wasn’t much of a surprise, considering how hot it had been inside. I slipped into my car, a 1968 Mustang GT.

The car was my pride and joy. I had bought her for like 7000 credits in pretty crappy condition. But with a lot of work, sweat, and tears (not to mention the amount of friggin blood I lost), I had rebuilt her into a beautiful custom car. The paint was a dark purple, with a blue-ish undertone, and the interior was black, though the steering wheel was highlighted in white. I loved this car, and if anything were to happen I would end up crying in a ball or breaking shit, probably both. I remade her, and she was mine. Not to mention the cars from the 20th century were seriously outdated and very, very hard to find, let alone the parts to fix one up. But I had done it, and I took the best care possible. It was a lot easier than if I was back on Earth. Oldstyle cars were….unwelcome to say the least. On Taurus ll, they were more an oddity than anything.

Sitting here, in this relic from hundreds of years ago, I imagined what it would be like. No wars with alien races, hellbent on our destruction, no constant threat of attack, no worrying over the thousands of colonies on planets too far away. Just the Earth, and day to day life and wondering what’ll be for dinner, and countless other things that never really matter in the grand scheme of things. But it’s not then, and instead I have to open my eyes, and leave; back to my cramped impersonal apartment that I’ll probably be in for another month at the most.

I sat up, sighing, and went to start the car. But a soft knock on my window stopped me before I could. I was surprised. Taurus ll was a fairly small colony, and the colonist avoided me like the plague (probably the bar brawl I got in when I first arrived here. Not my fault the idiot and his five friends got offended when I said I didn’t want their “company”). I rolled the window down, looking up at the dark-skinned man outside.

“Can I help you?” My other hand slipped to the gun I kept hidden between the seat and the console.

“You are Gavin Mathrues, correct?”

“Depends on who’s asking, and where you got the name from. Haven’t heard that one in a long time.”

The man gave what I thought was a slight smile, but it was hard to see in the low light, “Good. I have a proposition for you that my associates and I think would interest you greatly. There’s no need for you to bring out the gun, Ms Mathrues.”

I froze for a second when I heard that last part. _Fuck_. _How the hell did he know about my gun?_ “We’ll see about the gun. Still haven’t told me who you are, or where you got my name from. And if it’s some sort of mercenary job or a heist or whatever, I am most definitely not interested. I’m well and truly done with that shit.”

He chuckled, “It is...different than that, I can assure you. As for who I am, my name is Doctor Aiden Price. I work for a project-branch of the UNSC called Freelancer. Which means I have extensive access to technology able to find someone even as well hidden as you.”

"Freelancer? I'm not interested in serving the army. While I hate the wars as much as the next person, I really don't care for being involved, so just forget it."

"Do not worry. Freelancer is mostly independent of the UNSC; we are overseen by them, but they leave us to do our own work. We are only called in when needed, which is not to often. My colleague and I think your particular skill set would be of great use to us. It would also provided you with not only the chance to hide and escape your pursuers, as you would be given a code name, and the option to completely erase yourself from the galaxy, but also you would be given the opportunity to develop upon your abilities, and gain new ones. If you decide you are interested, there will be a Pelican waiting for you at Matori Airfield. It will be there for three days, and three days only. I hope to see you there, Ms. Mathrues. Goodnight." With a pleasant smile, he turned and walked away, into the dark of the road.

_Three days, huh?_

 

* * *

 

**_Location: Matori Airfield, Taurus ll Moon Colony, _ **orbiting Falonipa in the Rigel Sector, edge of the system**__ **

**_Time: 4:58 AM_ **

It only took me three hours to pack my shit up into my car. I didn't have a lot of stuff, mostly just a lot of gifts and items I had....acquired from my years of travel. So it was easy enough to gather in all in some boxes from when I first moved in, and put it all away again. I shut the boot of the car, and sighed. I can't believe I thought this was a good idea. But hey, if it got me away from those assholes who had been tracking me down for years, then why the fuck not?

The airfield was only ten minutes walking, so I reached in in maybe three, four tops. Lo-and-behold, there was a larger than usual Pelican airship waiting for me at the end of the tarmac. I stopped about twenty feet from it as the man from earlier, Aiden Price, walked out, smiling calmly.

I slipped out of my car, arms crossed, tense, and ready to get the fuck out if I needed to.

"I see you've decided to join us."

"I've got a couple questions before I decide anything permanent. First off- my car and the majority of my shit. Where's that going to go? I'm assuming that I won't need most of it, so my baby will be needing good upkeep. And what exactly will I be doing there? Because I’m not looking to be someone's bitch,” I crossed my arms and stared at him. I wasn’t going to go through that. Not again.

“You would be an agent, doing highly selective, and oft times dangerous, missions, training, and other such stuff. I cannot go into much detail until you agree and are onboard. However, I can tell you that you will receive some of the most advanced tech we have, the newest version of the _Mjolnir_ armor will be yours to command, along with a specialized unit unique to your suit. There are some...conditions before you would be able to run the unit, of course. That is all I am able to disclose at the moment. Perhaps we may board, and discuss matters further?”

I contemplated what Price had told me on the barren, grey airstrip. _On one hand, I’d have to take orders and probably keep a lot of secrets- like that’s new- and do lots of hard work, with other people. Not fun. But on the other hand, it means I might finally be able to lose those assholes who’ve been hunting me, and I’ll probably acquire lots of new items and keep up the business.  I’ll also get to play with lots of shiny new toys and do whatever I wanted. I guess I’m in, eh? Better make it worth it though, not going to give an inch unless they do._

“Alright, say I do agree and join Project Freelancer. I’m going to assume you already know about my...acquiring of items and my small business. Will I be able to keep that up? And the new toys I’m assuming you’ll be letting me work with, will I be able to tinker and play with them? Or will it be mission/training only?”

“Ah, yes. Your side-business. We have an interest in it, and were hoping to possibly use it from time-to-time to get some things that are not exactly...condoned within the UNSC. We, of course, would be willing to pay, and assume that your silence will given? And as for, as you put it, the “toys”. You will be allowed to tinker and work with them outside of the mentioned times, allowing that you share at least 40% of your findings. Although, some will be off limits, or you will be supervised during these times. Do these terms sound agreeable?”

“And if I decide later that I want out?”

“....That is one thing I do not have the power to authorize. You will have to speak to the Director about that. I am sorry.”

 _It’s worth the risk, a chance I’ll have to take._ Sighing, I leaned against the now closed door, “Fine. You get me to him so we can discuss that matter, and I’ll join.”

“Of course,” he gestured to the Pelican behind him, “why don’t you pull your car in ,and we’ll leave for the _Mother of Invention_.”

I climbed back into my car and did as asked, slightly nervous, because despite the size, my car only had maybe a foot of space between the walls and it’s sides. Muttering to myself, I slipped carefully out, and made my way to the front of the airship.

 

* * *

 

**_Location: PFL Pelican, in range of Taurus Moon ll Colony and Falonipa, en route to the_ Mother of Invention**

**_Time: 5:17 AM_ **

The view of Falonipa, the planet Taurus orbited, was quite beautiful. The distant blue sun cast a bluish-orange halo around the planet as we rose, blacking out most else. The stars of distant suns and planets, white speckled on a deep blue-black, provided the backdrop of the serene picture of space. A sense of wonder and awe I hadn’t felt in years filled me as we flew towards the sun.

We rounded the planet, and a abso-fuckin-lutely _huge-ass_ ship greeted my sight. I whistled. She was quite impressive. To be honest, I’d never even _heard_ of a ship of her size. I couldn’t wait to get my hands on her inner workings.

“Mathrues.” I turned to Price as he called my name in that calm tone I had started to associate with the good Doctor.

“Now that you are to be apart of the project, you will be issued a code name, which you will go by at all times. You will be known as Colorado from here on out. Welcome to the team, agent.”

_Maybe, this won’t be so bad- a new name, nobody will know you, and you get to play with really cool space toys toys._

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add more tags an shit once I actually figure out the rest of the story that's not the end. I like to wing it.


End file.
